This invention relates generally to methods and systems that facilitate capturing authentication data, and more particularly, to methods and systems of capturing palm biometric data with a portable device during authentication.
Known palm biometric data capture devices typically include a platen and an instrument positioned at a fixed distance from the platen. When a palm is placed on the platen such that the fingers are fully extended and in a known orientation, a high resolution palm image may be captured and the size of the palm accurately determined.
However, known palm biometric data capture devices are generally large and cumbersome. Thus, known palm biometric data capture devices are not typically portable. Moreover, such devices are not known to be readily available to the general public, thus, accessing such devices is inconvenient and time consuming for members of the general public. Furthermore, such devices have been known to be expensive. Additionally, because known devices require palm placement on the platen in a known orientation and at a known distance from the capture sensor, palm biometric data is not captured from a hand positioned freely in space.
Capturing palm biometric data for authentication with a device from a hand positioned freely in space has been known to be difficult because, due to folds and curves in the palm, palm biometric data captured at different times may present widely varying sets of palm features. Moreover, it has been observed that palm biometric data captured from a hand positioned freely in space, with a device, is generally captured at different orientations and at different angles relative to the device. Thus, it has been known that palm biometric data captured from a hand positioned freely in space is not typically reliable biometric data that may be used for accurate authentication.